Joyeux Noël
by Blood-Miyuki
Summary: Lorsqu'on n'arrête pas de se disputer avec une personne, on ne se doute pas qu'elle peut vous offrir un cadeau le jour de Noël. C'est le cas pour Gokudera, surprise passant à un sentiment égal au coeur.


**Auteur : **Choupinnette

**Couple : **YamamotoxGokudera

**Warning : **shonen-aï

**Résumé : **Lorsqu'on n'arrête pas de se disputer avec une personne, on ne se doute pas qu'elle peut vous offrir un cadeau le jour de Noël. C'est le cas pour Gokudera, surprise passant à un sentiment égal au coeur.

* * *

_**Joyeux Noël**_

La veille de Noël. La mère de Tsuna les avait invité à passer le réveillon avec eux. Il avait accepté parce qu'il pourrait passer Noël avec le Juudaime. Il avait pu être content s'il serait le seul invité mais Tsuna avait demandé à Yamamoto de venir. Vu qu'il serait seul avec son père. D'ailleurs, celui-ci venait aussi. Il avait dit qu'il viendrait aider pour la cuisine et, ainsi donc, faire ses sushi. Il n'en avait pas envie et ça l'énervait. Bien sûr, fallait pas oublier que sa sœur était là. Il allait devoir passer Noël avec elle. Bah, il sera tranquille vu qu'il y aura aussi Reborn, normal il vit avec la famille de Tsuna. Il y aura, aussi, la petite I-Pin. En pensant à celle-ci, un visage de stupide vache lui vint à l'esprit. Il allait devoir supporter ce stupide bovin.

Alors qu'il était en train de se préparer, quelqu'un sonna à sa porte. Il haussa un sourcil avant d'abandonner sa tâche. Il se leva de sa chaise et alla voir. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il fut surpris de voir Yamamoto sur le pas de sa porte, un sourire aux lèvres. Avant même de demander ce qu'il faisait là, Yamamoto entra et déposa un sachet sur la table de la cuisine puis se tourna vers son camarade.

- C'est la première fois que je vois ton chez toi, lança-t-il tout en regardant autour de lui. C'est pas très grand, Gokudera.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, crétin ? vociféra Gokudera en claquant la porte d'entrée.

Au claquement, Yamamoto ferma les yeux puis regarda Gokudera qui se dirigea vers le sachet posé sur une chaise. Gokudera jeta un coup d'œil à Yamamoto qui l'observait toujours. Se redressant, Gokudera s'appuya contre la table et foudroya l'épéiste du regard.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

- Hein …, fut la seul réponse de Yamamoto. Et bien, je suis venu te chercher, dit-il en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

- Et pourquoi ? Je sais très bien le chemin menant à la maison du Juudaime, lança-t-il en se redressant et en allant chercher sa veste.

- Haha !! Je le sais mais c'est Tsuna qui m'a demandé de venir te chercher.

Gokudera se retourna, presque, brusquement vers Yamamoto. Celui-ci arborait un sourire niais mais toujours en observant la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait, comme s'il voulait la mémoriser. Il soupira avant de le bousculer légèrement et de prendre son sachet. Il se dirigea vers la porte suivit de Yamamoto. Ils sortirent et prirent le chemin pour se rendre chez Tsuna. Tout en marchant, Yamamoto n'arrêtait pas de parler alors que Gokudera, les mains dans les poches, essayait de faire taire ses pulsions meurtrières. Mais ce qui était bizarre, c'était que la voix de l'épéiste résonnait dans sa tête, comme s'il ne voulait pas l'oublier, comme s'il voulait l'entendre du matin au soir. A cette pensée, Gokudera écarquilla les yeux mais secoua énergiquement sa tête. Yamamoto, à côté, le regardait un brin inquiet. Il posa un main sur l'épaule de l'italien avant que celui-ci sursaute, se dégageant par la même occasion. Gokudera soupira longuement avant de se tourner vers Yamamoto, intrigué par quelque chose.

- Comment t'as sut où j'habitais ?

- Hein ? Euh … comment dire …, marmonna Yamamoto, cherchant ses mots.

- Tu vas parler, oui !!

- Et bien, c'est ta sœur qui m'a donné ton adresse et Tsuna m'a demandé de venir te chercher car il devait aider à préparer le manger, dit-il en lançant un sourire un peu gêné.

Gokudera ne dit rien mais l'observait. A chaque fois que Yamamoto s'approchait de lui, il y avait ce « quelque chose » qui le gênait. On aurait dit qu'une atmosphère se forma lors de sa présence et qu'à chaque fois, il croyait suffoquer. Il détourna le regard puis continua son chemin, toujours suivit du joueur de base-ball. AU bout de quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent chez Tsuna. Ils allèrent toquer, Tsuna leur ouvrit et les convia à entrer. A peine entrés qu'ils sentirent une odeur appétissante. Ils allèrent dans le salon où Iemitsu, le père de Tsuna, discutait avec Reborn. Ils les saluèrent puis se dirigèrent vers la cuisine pour y trouver la mère de Tsuna ainsi que le père de Yamamoto. Ils suivirent Tsuna jusque dans sa chambre après les avoir saluer.

Dans la chambre, ils discutaient tranquillement jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvrit sur deux enfants qui n'arrêtaient pas d'appeler Tsuna. Ils se ruèrent sur ce dernier tout en lançant : « On veut ouvrir les cadeaux !! Aller, Tsuna !! Donne nous nos cadeaux !! », suivit de : « Attends, Lambo, ce n'est pas encore l'heure !! », sans oublier : « Crétin de bovin !! Tu devrais être en bas !! Pas ici !! ». Yamamoto, à côté de Gokudera, rigolait tout en disant : « Les enfants sont bien impatient ». Tsuna soupira à la vue du sourire de Yamamoto puis se leva, portant Lambo dans ses bras.

- Allons, Lambo, qu'est-ce que maman t'a dit ?

- Euh …… qu'on allait manger, lança-t-il tout en sautant des bras de Tsuna et de se diriger vers la sortie de la chambre.

- Attends, Lambo ! I-Pin vient avec, fit la petite en poursuivant Lambo.

Tsuna et Gokudera soupirèrent quand à Yamamoto, il rigola. Ils ne purent continuer leur conversation que Reborn apparut sur le pas de la porte.

- Vous devez descendre, nous allons dîner, c'est la Mama qui l'a dit.

- D'accord, nous arrivons, lança Yamamoto en se levant, suivit de Gokudera.

- On y va, dit Gokudera en sortant de la chambre tout en commençant à se disputer avec Yamamoto. Je t'ai dit de me lâcher un peu !

- Haha ! C'est le réveillon alors arrête de faire cette tête.

- Neh, Reborn, fit Tsuna en le regardant les observer.

- Qui a-t-il Tsunaze ? lança-t-il.

- Arrête …… Pourquoi tu es monté ?

- … je devais chercher quelque chose …, répondit-il tout en cherchant du regard quelque chose dans la chambre, tu devrais les rejoindre.

Tsuna ne dit rien puis acquiesça et partit en direction de la salle à manger. En bas, tout le monde était déjà à table. Il ne manquait plus que Reborn qui arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Le dîner se déroula normalement. Lambo piquait dans l'assiette d'I-Pin, pendant que Bianchi donnait quelques fourchettes à Reborn en l'appelant « mon amour ». Yamamoto riait pendant que Gokudera lui gueulait dessus. Iemitsu flattait sa femme sur sa cuisine extraordinaire. Et Tsuna, il les regardait un sourire aux lèvres. Enfin, une soirée tout à fait normal pour lui.

Enfin jusqu'à plus tard, après que Lambo et I-Pin aient ouvert leur premier cadeau. Yamamoto, Gokudera et Tsuna étaient dans la chambre de ce dernier. Iemitsu avait appelé son fils pour « je-ne-sais-quelles-raisons » et ainsi, laissé seul Yamamoto et Gokudera. Alors que le silence régnait, Yamamoto observait l'italien ce qui commençait à agasser ce dernier.

- Pourquoi t'arrêtes pas de me dévisager ?

- Hein ? Je te dévisage ?

Gokudera le regarda, en colère. Il voulait le frapper mais pas pour cette raison là. Il en avait marre du comportement de l'épéiste et ça se voyait plus que trop bien. Seulement, aucun des deux ne savaient la **vraie** raison de ce comportement. Gokudera entendit un froissement et tourna la tête vers son voisin. Il écarquilla légèrement les yeux en voyant que Yamamoto lui tendait un petit paquet cadeau.

- Tiens, je l'ai trouvé en passant devant la vitrine et j'ai pensé que je pourrais te l' pour Noël, dit-il les joues rosées.

Gokudera ne bougeait pas. Il n'en revenait pas. Yamamoto lui offrir un cadeau. Lorsqu'il posa ses yeux sur le visage de Yamamoto, il écarquilla un peu plus les yeux. Le fait de voir le visage du joueur de base-ball rosir, le fit rougir légèrement. Il détourna immédiatement le regard tout en prenant soin d'attraper le cadeau au passage. Il le regarda un moment avant de l'ouvrir délicatement sous les yeux curieux de Yamamoto. Le paquet était rouge avec des reliefs en forme de tribal qui brillaient lorsqu'on le tournait légèrement vers la lumière. Un ruban de couleur or faisait le tour du paquet avec un nœud sur le dessus. Lorsqu'il fut ouvert, il vit un pendentif avec un tribal gravé dedans. Il le prit, se doutant qu'il allait avoir la chaîne. Le posant dans le creux de sa main, il l'observa. Il était long et argenté. Le tribal était noir avec des nuances de bleu acier. Si on l'éloignait, on aurait pu dire que le tribal ressemblait à un œil de félin, tellement les traits étaient fins et précis.

- Alors ? demanda Yamamoto, curieux de voir la réaction de son ami.

Gokudera le regarda puis détourna les yeux pour se poser sur le pendentif avant d'étirer légèrement ses lèvres. Mais Yamamoto le remarqua et sourit. Il prit le pendentif des mains de Gokudera, se mit derrière lui et glissa le pendentif autour de son cou. Seulement, Yamamoto ne revint pas à sa place, il observait Gokudera de derrière. Celui-ci regardait son pendentif accroché à son cou avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Pourquoi souriait-il ? Parce que Yamamoto lui avait offert un cadeau ? Ou parce qu'il avait, tout simplement, pensé à lui ? En pensant simplement à ça, Gokudera revint à la réalité et se leva brusquement, faisant tomber Yamamoto en arrière. Celui-ci le questionna du regard avant de se relever.

- Désolé, il faut que je parte, lança Gokudera en attrapant son sachet.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? demanda Yamamoto, inquiet et en posant une main sur l'épaule de son ami.

- Me touche pas ! lança Gokudera en sortant de la chambre, passant, sans s'en rendre compte, à côté d'une personne.

Yamamoto le regarda puis serra ses poings et le suivit, passant, lui aussi, à côté de cette personne. Dans les escaliers, il entendit Gokudera s'excuser auprès de Tsuna, disant qu'il n'allait pas très bien. Tsuna lui disait qu'il pouvait se reposer dans sa chambre mais il refusait. Lorsque Yamamoto était en bas, Gokudera venait de passer la porte. Tsuna se tourna vers lui, l'air inquiet. Yamamoto lui sourit, se chaussa et sortit, sans prendre la peine de mettre sa veste. Passant le portail, il commença à courir pour rattraper Gokudera. Il ne mit pas longtemps et le rattrapa vite fait. Il l'appela mais l'interpellé ne répondait pas, comme s'il n'était pas présent psychologiquement. Physiquement mais pas psychologiquement.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, Yamamoto attrapa le bras de Gokudera, l'obligeant à lui faire face. Gokudera le repoussa mais gardant la tête baissée. Yamamoto ne comprenait pas son comportement, en ce moment même. Il le regarda trembloter avant de poser ses mains sur les épaules de l'italien et de sourire légèrement. Seulement, Gokudera le repoussa à nouveau avant de le foudroyer du regard.

- Pourquoi … ? Pourquoi es-tu comme ça ?

Yamamoto le regarda, haussant un sourcil. Ne comprenant pas ces mots. Il s'approcha doucement vers son interlocuteur avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de le serrer contre lui.

- Pourquoi …, firent les mots faibles de Gokudera avant de se perdre contre la chaleur de l'être qui l'enlaçait.

Yamamoto ferma les yeux, comprenant enfin les mots qui sortaient de la bouche de cet être qu'il désirait tant. Cet être qui venait de lui faire réaliser à quel point il tenait à lui. Malgré le caractère, le comportement, les mots, le regard, les gestes. Tout ça n'est rien qu'une façade, une façade face au cœur qui, lui, montre les véritables caractères, comportements, mots, regards, gestes …

Yamamoto s'écarta légèrement puis porta ses doigts au menton de Gokudera pour le relever et révéler les larmes qui avaient couler sur ses joues. Il lui sourit, un sourire tendre et révélateur. Passant sa main du menton à la joie, il s'approcha du visage de son ami pour pouvoir poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Gokudera écarquilla les yeux et ses joues rougirent … seulement, il ne refusa pas cette douce chaleur et se laissa faire. Yamamoto s'écarta à nouveau de lui et lui murmura, en lui caressant la joue :

- Parce que je t'aime ... et Joyeux Noël.

Gokudera le regarda avant de baisser la tête mais Yamamoto l'obligea à le regarder. Il posa, à nouveau, ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'embrassant, les yeux fermés, d'un vrai, un vrai baisé. Une main dans le dos et une sur la joue; d'autres qui venaient de passer autour d'un cou. Leur baiser se passa sous une pluie de flocon de neige et sous le regard de Reborn qui les avait suivit mais il repartit comme si de rien n'était. Laissant les deux amants sous la neige de Noël, sous la magie de Noël.

* * *

Je l'ai fait en une soirée et assez rapidement, je ne le coyait pas moi-même ^^. Bref, j'espère qu'il vous a plus, sur ce, laissez des reviews ^^.

Kissouille à tous et **JOYEUX NOËL** !!!!


End file.
